User blog:Lazarus Grimm/Elder Effect RP
Introduction: So... uhm... testing... testing? How does this thing work? (mumbles incoherently) Oh, wait! It's a blog! Ha ha ha! I get it! Ehum, sorry... This is my first blog after all. Anyway, seeing as sci-fi RP's seems to be the best invented thing since toast, I was just wondering how people would feel about an Elder Scrolls/Mass Effect RP? Putting all the races and countries of the Elder Scrolls franchise into a Mass Effect inspired universe/context. So it would be like planet Elsweyr, planet Skyrim, etc... etc... You get my point! Whereupon all the races found within The Elder Scrolls would take up the role of races found within Mass Effect. Note: This is would only be based upon Mass Effect and will not actually be "Mass Effect". So all the lore and such is free to rewrite in whatever way people prefer. This is basically just an idea for now. If people are interested in this, I have made up some minor ideas for how it could be set up. Lore: Elder Effect: The Elder Effect is basically this universe's version of magic. The Elder Effect is an unseen force which can be manipulated by mind-control into creating what some would deem as "miracles" while other would deem it as "the work of evil". Locations: Nirn: '''The original homeworld of the human races. The planet has four moons surrounding it. High Rock, Hammerfell, Skyrim and Cyrodiil. When humanity had depleted all of the resources on Nirn, they moved to the surrounding satellites. The Nords moved to the frozen moon of Skyrim where they developed efficient weapons to deal frost damage and even better armor to gain frost resistance. The Bretons moved to High Rock, a moon known for its steep valleys and lush mountain ranges. There they developed technology and experiments to boost the Elder Effect in humans. '''Factions: The Federation: The Federation is the name of the alliance between all the spacefaring races. There exists a law of truce between the races as long as they are within. Races: Dwemer: The Dwemer were an ancient spacefaring race that was highly advanced in terms of technology and science. They managed to accomplish faster-than-light travel and had a complex society in which intelligence decided which status the individual had. They went mysteriously extinct approximately 50.000 years ago. Imperials/Nords/Redguard/Bretons: A newly introduced race into the Federation, a faction of multiple races allied together. Humans have an average lifespan of 70-80 years and have become somewhat infamous in the universe because of their fast reproduction speed. Many alien races also fear that the human race may be somewhat ambitious in pursuing their own interests, such as instating a human ambassador within the Council. Altmer: A mono-gendered race which only consist of females. They are considered to be the most fair and wisest of all the alien races, seeing as they were the first race to develop interstellar space travel after the Dwemer. The Altmers are also the most long-lived of all the races, blessed with a lifespan that lasts well over 1000 years. They also worship the deity they refer to as "the Father". They hail from the planet of Summerset. They have an ambassador within the Council. Orcs: A proud and aggressive race with an honour and warrior-based society and culture. When their society became more technologically advanced the Orcs ultimately destroyed their own homeplanet of Wrothgarian in a vicious nuclear war resulting in multiple warmongering tribes. Seeing as the Orcs served as excellent infantry and mercenaries, other species used their vicious warfaring to get rid off an insectoid alien threat known as the Chaurus. The Orcs were then given the planet of Orsinium as a reward. However the Orcs multiplied too quickly and turned more aggressive. Fearing for their own safety an alliance formed between Argonian and Bosmer scientists to create a magical plague which would render the Orcs sterile. Only one child out of a hundred would survive. The Orcs harbor ever since an everlasting hatred towards Argonians and Bosmer. Khajiits: Cathay-Raht or simply Cathay: A feline race with a advanced understanding of technology, mechanics and reparations. The Cathay is based around a nomadic society which depends solemnly on trading with other races and salvaging whatever spare parts they can find. They are often hired to be mechanics and technicians due to their experience with engines and systems. They tend to be looked down upon by other races who regards them as nothing but beggars and thieves. Due to their strange biology, a Cathay's immune system is fairly weak when exposed to an unclean enviroment. Therefore they always wear enviro-suits to protect them from the exposure of a strange atmosphere which might result in disease or even death. They have lost their homeplanet of Elsweyr and are now drifting through space in a gigantic fleet of salvaged ships and vessels left by other races, known as the Tribal Fleet. Other races also tend to look down upon them for creating the Suthay. The Cathay had an ambassador within the Council but lost it when they created the latter named race. Suthay-Raht or simply Suthay: The Suthay are a race of hive mind AI:s inhabiting the artifical bodies constructed by their creators, the Cathay. Though originally constructed to serve as laborers, servants and potential soldiers, the AI within the Suthay grew too intelligent. The Cathay who feared that the Suthay would one day rebel against their given duty, decided to make the first move by attacking their own creations. The Suthay repelled and counter-attacked which resulted in their conquest of the Cathay homeplanet of Elsweyr and sent their creators in exile. They Suthay are highly aggressive and will attack any race within the radius of their network's consciousness. However there have been rumours about independent, non-hostile Suthay, dislocating themselves from the hive mind. '''Bosmer: '''The Bosmer are fast-talking race of high intelligence. They are quick and agile in movement, fast thinkers and have a society based upon the concept of noble families. They are a proud race which looks down upon other races for not being as accomplished as they regard themselves to be. However, due to their metabolic speed, they have a relatively short lifespan of about 40 to 50 years. They make excellent for intel gathering, scientific experiments and espionage. They hail from the planet of Valenwood. They have an ambassador within the council. They also act as the caretakers of the Dunmer. '''Argonians: '''The Argonians are a race of reptilian raptor-like bipeds with a militaristic and disciplined culture. Their society is based around public service and selflessness. Therefore it is unusual to find an Argonian who works alone and for his or hers own good rather than for the benefit of a greater purpose. The Argonians also boasts the greatest fleets and war assets of the entire universe whereas they are called upon for highly advanced warfare. Their lifespan is similar to that of humans which grants them about 70-80 years. They hail from the planet of Black Marsh also known as Argonia. '''Sload: '''Fairly little is known about this amorphic mass of an alien. The sloads have a genuine interest in trade, economy and financing. Therefore many of their citizens tend to become bankers or merchants, investing in the commonwealth. They hail from the planet of Thras. '''Dunmer: '''The Dunmer are a race hailing from the planet Morrowind with its satellite moon Vvardenfell. Roughly 2000 years ago the volcano named Red Mountain on the moon exploded, which resulted in a cataclysmic event which rendered Morrowind inhospitable. The Dunmer were slowly going extinct only to be adopted into the society of the Bosmer. Out of gratitude for their survival, many Dunmers show obedience to the Bosmer and are employed as assassins and spies in their service. Due to their nimbleness and agility which allows them to perform physically strenuous efforts, the Dunmer have been ranked as being the ideal race for the recruitment of assassinations. Anyway, the point is that I want to create an RP in which people can be a part of a crew of a spaceship and go on adventures and missions in a sci-fi universe. But only if there is enough interest. Category:Blog posts